The New Start
by The Black and White Ace
Summary: Kenny survived the swarm in the alley but now he has to protect Clementine at all cost. He meets new people on the way and new love. Will he also ever get rid of the denial that he failed Lee? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my first The Walking Dead video game fic I've ever done. Just to be clear, I do NOT OWN KENNY OR LEE OR CLEMENTINE! Kenny, however, in my perspective, in the alleyway with Ben. Kenny most likely escaped due to a manhole right below him. I heard the clink. Also, with the bonus scene at the end, Kenny is gonna be involved this time.

** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye...Lee**

"THIS AIN'T A DISCUSSION!" I yelled at Lee.

"I'm not leaving you behind! Hell NO!" Lee yelled back at me. I looked back at Ben. Then at the Walkers. I turned back to Lee and pushed him back and locked the door.

"DAMMIT KENNY!" Lee yelled, banging on the door. I looked at him.

"Go get that girl!" I told him. The Walkers had gotten too close for fucking comfort and I needed a way out of there. I looked and saw a manhole right next to Ben. The Walkers weren't too close so I had a fightin' chance. It was now or never. I turned and pointed the gun at Ben. I turned to Lee one last time.

"Goodbye...Lee..." I told him before turning to Ben.

"Help me! KENNY PLEASE-" He cried before I shot him. The Walkers were gettin closer too so I punched one in the face and went to the manhole. I opened it and jumped inside. Closed the hatch before any of them got in. Luckily, when I got down, no Walkers anywhere. That was when reality hit me. Lee, Christa, And Omid think that I am dead. Nobody knows I'm even alive. I just lost everything. Even, my best friend.

"Lee...Clem...I...I...I lost 'em both...Well, I might as well head to the fucking Marsh House. They might be there. But first, I need a goddamn weapon." I muttered. I looked around and saw a Hatchet. It almost looked like Lee's old one. I picked it up and went up above ground. I looked around and maybe about three or four of them were walking around. I got to walking with the Hatchet in hand. I looked up to see the Marsh House and saw the same car from the woods.

"Shit." I said out loud. I rushed inside to the room that looked untouched to see an unconscious man on the floor and...Clementine's walkie-talkie. I decided to put the guy in the closet for them walkers to find him and took Clem's talkie. I rushed outside to see Clementine walking out of an abandoned building alone. With a gun. And no Lee in sight. I rushed over to her.

"Clementine?! Hey! You okay?!" I called to her. I saw her jump and point the gun at me. I stopped and walked to her slowly.

"Kenny!" She cried as she came and hugged me. I hugged the little girl back. When she let go, I bent down to her level.

"Clementine? Where's Lee?" I asked rather nervously. Clementine hesitated and I was getting more scared by the second. Then she looked at me and spoke.

"He...Died...I couldn't kill him so he...Died down there..." Clementine cried as she pointed to where she came from. I looked down. I had failed him. I let him die... I let my true friend FUCKING DIE! He gave me his word to protect Clementine, and I intend to keep it. I looked at her.

"Well...I guess we have a long way to go sweetheart. I mean, I can't leave a young girl out here alone." I told her with a smile. She looked at me and smiled.

"Okay Kenny. Thank you." Clementine told me. I smiled and got up. I grabbed her hand and we ran outta there.

About a few hours later, we managed to get to a field and found some ammunition on the ground. I picked up a few and put it in my hand gun. Clem put some in hers as well and I took the rest for spares. We sat down on a broken tree trunk and looked out into the field.

"Kenny? Who's that?" Clem said, pointing to the distance. I looked to where she was pointing and saw two figures in the distance. One was limping and the other was standing tall. The figures stopped and turned our direction and and I held Clementine behind me. I then looked at her.

"I'll protect you...I promise."

** End of Chapter!**

Author's Note: Let me know if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: New Chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Just Stick It Out**

We watched as those figures got closer and I put up my gun. My other arm was focused on keeping Clementine away from the figures for as long as I stood.

"Who the fuck are y'all?!" I asked them cautiously stepping forward, my gun still raised. Once the figures got close enough, I saw them. One was a young boy and the other an adult woman.

"Woah there sir, we don't wanna cause trouble for you and your daughter." The woman said to me. I looked at Clementine and then back at the lady.

"She ain't my daughter. I'm just someone who made a promise to protect her..." I said sadly. It was like fucking hell for me. I had failed in protecting my family but worse. I had failed Lee. I didn't protect him or Omid or Christa. I fucked up big time. I looked at Clementine with sad eyes. Then I heard the woman speak.

"Well? Who are you folks? I'm Julie and this is my son, Ken. Who are you two?" She asked me. I looked up at her and her son.

"My name is Kenny. Nice meeting you. This here is Clementine. She was...my best friends little angel." I told them truthfully. I saw Julie look at me with a smile.

"You guys should come with us. We were heading back to our camp since we thought there was no more survivors. Guess we were wrong." She said rather hopefully. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I gotta ask Clem before we go if that's alright with you." I told them. She nodded.

"Sure. Why not?" Julie said with a slight chuckle. I turned and looked at Clementine. I then bent down to her level.

"Well? What do ya say Clem? You wanna go or stay?" I asked her. She looked at me, then looked back at where we came from. When she looked at me, a few tears were in her eyes. I could tell that the damage from not just seeing everyone she cared about die, but seeing Lee die in front of her two eyes. I looked at her hoping to see if there was the one thing that every child should have. Innocence. It wasn't there. After all she's been through, that innocence I had once seen in her sweet eyes...was gone.

"Kenny...We should go...We don't have many bullets left. They could help us..." Clementine said sadly. I nodded and hugged her.

"It's alright sweetie...Old Kenny's gonna take care of you...No matter what the cost." I whispered to her. I pulled away from her and turned to Julie and Ken. I nodded to them and she must've figured out.

"Alright. Let's go! My camp isn't too far away." Julie said with a smile. I nodded and took Clementine's hand. We followed Ken and Julie for about maybe twenty minutes and saw a recent camp. There were some people sitting around a fire and another playing a guitar. When we were close enough, one of the members walked up to Julie.

"Hey Julie! I see you brought guests! Bring 'em over and introduce them!" The kid said. He walked back to the others and when we got to sittin' around the fire, I heard someone speak.

"Hey Kenny..." A familiar voice said in a bitchy tone. I turned to see none other than the she-devil herself. Lily. I stood up.

"You bitch. How are you even fucking alive?! I thought you became one of the walkers!" I yelled at her. All she did was stare at me. Then she spoke.

"I fucking** hate you**." Lily said harshly.**  
**

"Same to you bitch." I muttered. She turned away from me and sat down. I sat down as well. Nobody spoke for a good bit until Julie spoke.

"Ahem. Alright everyone. All of you say you're name except Lily. Since we know now that they've met." Julie told everyone. One of the girls spoke first. She appeared to be about thirteen.

"Hey. I'm Amy." The girl, Amy said. Then a young boy spoke. He looked about Clementine's age.

"Hi. My name is Ben." The boy said, making me wince at the name._ Ben. He's already dead so why am I still so worked up about it?_ I thought to myself.

"I'm Katherine or Kat." A young woman said kindly. It basically went on like that and then we ate a good meal of meat. Cow meat. They must've gotten it before we arrived. After we ate, Clementine and I were given extra sleeping bags and a tent. We set it up and laid down inside. I turned to Clem and she turned to me.

"I miss Lee and Duck..." Clementine said sadly. I looked at her with a sad face.

"Me too Clem. I just hope that... We survive until it's over." I told her. I looked away, not showing her my tears of guilt and regret. Then I felt a hand on mine and turned to see it was Clementine's.

"It's alright Kenny. Will make it through together. For Lee, Duck and Katjaa." She told me.

"Yeah. For all of them..." I said while I felt Clementine fall asleep. She snuggled up closer to me and I wrapped an arm around her small body. I pulled her close and drifted to sleep with one thing in my mind.

To keep me and Clementine alive. All we have to do is stick it out until the end.

**End! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
